BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Jimin terperangkap di sebuah dunia yang penuh godaan. Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Namjoon menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menggoda dan berdosa. Hoseok sebagai penyelamat mereka berusaha membebaskan mereka dari dunia hawa dan napsu. Akankah mereka selamat atau justru terperangkap dalam kegelapan? BTS/Jikook/Taekook/Vkook/Yoonmin/Namjin/Blood sweat and tears
1. Chapter 1

**Bikin ff BST asal asalan karna dari 2016 sampe sekarang penasaran sama teori BST yang belom ngeh semuanya. Teori banyak yang kuubah, kupas pasin sesuai plot ffku, jangan dipercaya:)**

 **MAIN CAST** : Mainly Jungkook/tapi yang lain juga banyak scene

 **SHIP** : Taekook/Jikook/Yoonmin/Namjin/Hopekook/maybe Yoonkook

 **RATE** : M

 **Warning: Contain mature content, adegan dewasa**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS**

 _'For I do not do the good I want, but the evil I do not want is what I keep on doing'_

The Royal Museum of Fine Arts of Belgium.

Kim Seokjin memperhatikan struktur bangunan bersejarah dengan kilat penasaran dalam matanya. _Museum_ itu didominasi dengan warna putih gading dan emas yang menghiasi sudut bangunan, seperti kekayaan akan ilmu dan sejarah yang tidak berujung, tidak akan pernah habis.

Pilar marmer menyokong atap _museum_ yang berbentuk kubah, terbuat dari kaca dengan sinar mentari menerobos masuk seperti gemerlap bintang. Seokjin meremas tangan adik lelakinya dengan kuat, berusaha menerobos para pengunjung yang berkerumun pada sebuah lukisan.

Lukisan yang menangkap perhatian Seokjin sejak ia melangkah masuk.

 _The painting of 'The Fall of The Rebel Angels' by Pieter Bruegel._

Lukisan itu menceritakan tentang para malaikat yang jatuh dari surga karena menentang Tuhan, memihak raja kejahatan, Lucifer. Pemegang kekuasaan di neraka, _The Lord of Pride_. Lucifer merusak kesucian para malaikat dengan godaan yang melimpah akan banyak dosa.

Para malaikat tersebut dilalap oleh api pembalasan, anak panah berlintasan di angkasa yang membara, menghunjam jantung para pengkhianat yang menentang penguasa alam semesta. Perang antara Tuhan dan Iblis.

Pembalasan Sang Lucifer yang diusir dari surga.

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tawa kecil mengisi telinga pria itu, bertolak belakang dengan melankoli yang disajikan lukisan ' _The Fallen Angels'_. "Siapa yang tidak akan memihaknya? Dia penguasa segala hal", Jungkook kembali tertawa, mengangguk kepada Lucifer yang berdiri di atas semua malaikat pembelot, penuh dengan kekuasaan‒kebanggan diri yang terpancar dari wajahnya, meskipun para malaikat pemihaknya telah terbakar seperti bintang jatuh, hangus menjadi abu.

Seokjin mendengus, mengangkat alis kepada adik lelakinya yang sedang mengapresiasi lukisan Pieter Bruegel. "Yang benar saja? Menjadi budaknya? Kau yakin?". Jungkook mengangkat bahu tidak acuh, "Siapa yang bisa menolak godaan, hyung?", tepat setelah ia mengatakannya, seseorang merangkul Jungkook dengan sensual.

" _Hey_ , sayang. Apa yang kukatakan kepadamu?", Park Jimin berbisik dengan desisan kecil. "Jangan pernah pergi tanpaku, Jungkook". Seokjin menatap penuh kejengkelan ketika Jimin menciumi rahang adiknya yang menolak kecil. Tidakkah Jimin sadar bahwa mereka ada di tempat umum?

"Lihatlah, Jim", Jungkook mengelak ketika Jimin berusaha melumat lehernya. Jungkook menuding lukisan _'The Fallen Angels'_ yang penuh dengan emosi akan kebencian, pengkhianatan, kemurkaan Tuhan. "Lukisan ini benar benar menarik perhatianku", ujar Jungkook ketika Jimin tertawa mengejek.

"Ada apa? Apa setan narsistik itu mengingatkan pada dirimu sendiri?". "Tidak", Jungkook mendengus ketika Jimin menarik wajahnya mendekat, mengusap batang hidungnya pada milik Jungkook yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tingkah laku Jimin.

"Tidak masalah jika kekasihku menjadi penguasa kejahatan, ne? _You can be my Lucifer_ ". Jimin melumat bibir Jungkook sekali, dua kali, tiga kali hingga Jungkook mendorongya mundur. Seokjin mendelik kepada pria yang berusaha menerkam adiknya, terus menciuminya meskipun Jungkook sudah menolak keras.

"Hentikan", meskipun Jimin tidak peduli dengan perhatian publik maupun gertakan tajam Seokjin.

"Hentikan sekarang!", Seokjin mendorong Jimin dengan kasar, meremas tangan Jungkook yang tersengal karena ciuman panas Jimin. Seokjin tidak pernah melepas jemari Jungkook ketika mereka bergilir ke lukisan berikutnya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan Jimin lakukan kepada adiknya kali ini?

Seokjin menghentikan langkah ketika ia melihat sebuah patung yang terpajang di depan sebuah lorong dengan pintu melengkung sebagai akses masuk. Patung wanita itu membawa piring pada kedua tangan, seperti menimbang antara yang satu dengan yang lain.

 _The Statue of Good and Evil._

Kepala wanita itu tertarik ke bagian kiri, rasa sakit menghiasi wajahnya, seperti ia berusaha keras untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri teguh. Meraih sisa cahaya yang lenyap dari dunianya.

"Lihat ekspresi wanita itu", Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook hingga terlepas dari genggaman Seokjin.

"Apakah arti lukisan ini kita tidak akan terlepas dari kejahatan meskipun kita sudah berbuat baik?", tanya Jungkook dengan bola matanya yang lebar, penasaran, tidak berdosa. Seandainya ia tidak pernah mengenal Jimin, Jungkook tidak akan mengerti hawa dan napsu.

"Semua bergantung pada dirimu sendiri, Jungkook", Seokjin mengusap kepala adiknya lembut, menyindir keras bahwa Jimin adalah pembawa sial bagi Jungkook, merusak hidupnya dengan hal menjijikkan dan gairah yang tiada habis.

Jimin yang menyadari pendelikan Seokjin tertawa kecil, justru memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari belakang, meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak lelaki yang merasa terganggu. Seokjin mendesis marah, "Park Jimin, aku bersumpah!".

Jimin memekik ketika Seokjin memukul kepalanya. Hantaman itu bergema pada lorong _museum_ yang sepi, sunyi, tanpa suara, bergema ke sepenjuru dinding.

Seokjin terengah, berpaling dan terkejut bukan main ketika menemukan lorong _museum_ yang kosong. Tidak ada satu pengunjung pun terlihat, hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga. "Kemana semua orang?!", Seokjin hendak meraih tangan Jungkook ketika jemarinya disambut oleh udara kosong.

Seokjin berpaling panik, tidak melihat Jungkook dan Jimin yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya satu detik yang lalu. "Jungkook?!", Jin berlari dengan jantung yang berdebaran liar, memutari tiap patung di _museum_ yang kosong. "Jungkook, jangan bercanda!".

"Ini tidak lucu!", Seokjin mulai merasakan takut ketika semuanya terlihat lebih gelap, atmosfir di sekelilingnya lebih mencekam, memerangkap Seokjin dan menyudutkannya dengan keresahan, rasa takut, dan ketidakberdayaan.

"J‒Jungkook? Kau dimana?", Seokjin menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat bayangan seorang pria yang melangkah dari kedalaman lorong. Pria itu bertubuh jangkung, dengan rambut pirang pudar dan perawakan yang berotot.

Pria itu tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipit yang berkarisma. Ia menyodorkan gelas yang dipenuhi dengan cairan kehijauan‒ _Absinthe_. Minuman beralkohol tinggi yang membuatmu mampu melihat menembus kedua dunia.

Seokjin memundurkan langkah ketika pria itu mendekat, melepas senyum misterius dengan pandangan mata yang memindai Seokjin dari bawah kaki sampai atas kepala. "Kemarilah, Kim Seokjin‒", ia menyodorkan gelas _Absinthe_ kepada Seokjin yang merangsek mundur.

"Kemarilah. Raih tanganku dan aku akan memperlihatkanmu dunia yang baru".

Seokjin menggeleng ketika Namjoon tersenyum simpul, " _Baby, it's okay to get drunk_ ". Ia mendesah kecil ketika menjilat cairan hijau yang membasahi bibirnya. " _Now I drink you. Deep into my throat_ ".

Ia meraih leher Seokjin yang membeku takut, menjerit ketika Namjoon memaksa cairan Absinthe mengalir ke dalam tenggorokan Seokjin yang terbakar.

Namjoon tertawa rendah ketika Seokjin memejamkan mata penuh rasa sakit,

" _The whiskey that is you_ ".[]

•

•

•

 _'Your wings are the wings of the devil'_

Jungkook terengah kaget ketika ia terbangun di sebuah ranjang putih. Ia mengerjap dengan panik, melihat sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat sangat asing. Kakak lelakinya menghilang, begitu juga Park Jimin yang tidak terlihat dimana pun. "H‒Hyung?!", Jungkook merayap turun dari ranjang, menciptakan bunyi _'tud'_ kecil ketika sepatunya menapak di karpet.

"Jin‒hyung? Jiminie?!", Jungkook melihat sebuah lukisan burung gagak di atas perapian yang meredup, hanya menyisakan abu dan asap yang mulai membaur di udara. Sebuah lilin terletak di tengah tengah ruangan, batangnya mulai meleleh dengan nyala api yang membara, meneteskan cairan hijau ke permukaan meja dengan bunyi mendesis.

Jungkook merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergerak, bisikan melingkupi telinganya dari setiap sudut. Jungkook mendekat kepada nyala api yang menari nari dalam bola matanya. Jemarinya terulur, membiarkan cairan hijau itu menetes pada jari telunjuknya.

Jungkook tanpa sadar mengangkat jemarinya, mendekati bibirnya yang terbuka secara perlahan. Jungkook mendesah panjang ketika lidahnya merasakan _Absinthe_ yang begitu memabukkan.

Jungkook terkesiap ketika ia mendengar suara burung yang berkaok di luar jendela _museum._ Jungkook berpaling, tidak melihat apa pun di langkan jendela. "H‒Hyung? D‒Dimana kau?", Jungkook berujar lirih kepada dirinya sendiri, menyadari entah cairan apa yang baru saja ia cicipi dalam mulut.

Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang terasa memikat gairahnya, menariknya ke dalam hawa dan napsu. "Jin‒hyung! Jiminie!", Jungkook berteriak sembari berlari kecil di lorong _museum_ , terengah engah ketika menyadari dirinya telah berkeliling seputar lantai dasar.

Seketika, semuanya terlihat seperti labirin yang tak berujung, tak berpola, memerangkap Jungkook dalam rasa takut dan godaan yang tidak berwujud. Jungkook menghentikan langkah di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan lukisan seorang pria bersayap yang jatuh dari langit.

 _The Fall of Icarus by Herbert James Drapper._

Icarus adalah seorang lelaki naif yang rasa penasaran dan kesombongannya merupakan titik jatuhnya. Dia diberi sepasang sayap yang dilekatkan dengan lilin oleh Daedalus. Daedalus memperingatkan Icarus agar tidak terbang di dekat matahari.

 _But Icarus flies too close to the sun_.

Lilin yang melekatkan sayapnya pun meleleh dan membawanya jatuh dari langit, menghantam ombak di lautan yang gelap, menenggelamkannya dalam kematian.

Jungkook terenung, hendak menyentuh lukisan yang seperti menariknya mendekat ketika ia mendengar napas berat seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Jungkook terkesiap kecil ketika sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya seperti sayap, memerangkap Jungkook di dalam kesengsaraan.

" _Absinthe_. _You like it?"._

Sepasang sayap dari seorang Iblis.

Jungkook berpaling kaget, tubuhnya membeku ketika ia menatap pria berambut pirang keperakan yang tersenyum lirih. Semua tentang dirinya menyatakan hawa napsu, hasrat seksual, dan gairah yang tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Pria tampan itu terlihat seperti dewa yunani, tubuh sempurnya dibalut dengan kimono hitam bergaris merah dan putih, menyisakan dada yang seperti membakar titik kewarasan Jungkook. Wajahnya yang rupawan seperti mahakarya Renaisans, tidak ada kecacatan sedikit pun, semuanya sangat sempurna dan tidak wajar.

Keindahan luar biasa.

"S‒Siapa kau?", Jungkook tersengal kecil ketika pria itu mendekatinya, bernapas lembut di wajah Jungkook dengan seringai yang terpatri pada bibirnya yang merah menggoda. Jungkook merasakan matanya mulai berair, menatap terlalu lama kepada wajah pria yang begitu rupawan.

"Kim Taehyung", ujarnya, menyiksa Jungkook dengan tatapan yang terpenuhi oleh napsu seksual, namun tidak menyentuhnya barang sedikit pun. Jungkook menelan ludah ketika _deep voice_ Taehyung membuat pikirannya kepalangan. " _Absinthe_ , kau ingin mencobanya lagi…Jungkook?", Taehyung bernapas berat pada leher pria yang menegang.

Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya ketika bibir Taehyung menyentuh kulitnya halus, menggelitiknya dengan hasrat yang membakar liar. Bahkan, tidak ada sedetik pun ia mengingat Park Jimin.

"Kemarilah, Jungkook", Taehyung menjulurkan jemarinya, menarik Jungkook yang terbawa dan mengikuti pria misterius itu di alam bawah sadar. "Aku bisa memberimu apa pun", Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Jika kau bersedia memberiku semua yang kau miliki".

Taehyung menyentuh tali yang terjuntai dari langit langit, menatap Jungkook dengan bujukan yang membuat pria itu nyaris gila. "Kemarilah".

 _Before your sweetness, there is bitter_ , _bitter._

Jungkook mendekati Taehyung yang menjulurkan tali kepadanya, sebelum mencekik leher Jungkook yang berteriak sakit. Jungkook meronta ronta liar, merasakan tali tambang yang menjerat lehernya seperti cengkerama besi.

"L‒Lepas!", Jungkook terbatuk pedih, berteriak ketika tali itu menjerat kedua tangan dan kakinya, mengangkatnya di udara seperti boneka kayu yang tidak bernyawa. Tidak berdaya dihadapan Taehyung yang menyeringai lebar.

"Berikan semuanya yang kau miliki, Jungkook", Taehyung berbisik rendah. "Dan aku akan memberimu segalanya".

Jungkook menjerit ketika tali temali itu meremukkan tubuhnya, mengikatnya dengan rasa sakit dan kepuasan luar biasa. Jungkook mengerang kecil ketika permukaan tali menggores kulitnya, meneteskan darah merah segar ke lantai.

 _My blood, sweat, and tears._

Taehyung melumat bibir pria yang terisak lirih, memberinya ciuman yang begitu panas dan menyakitkan, menyiksanya dengan remasan tali yang semakin erat.

 _My last dance._

Jungkook memejamkan matanya ketika Taehyung mencium makin dalam.

 _Take it all away._

•

•

•

 _'It doesn't matter if it hurts. Make it tighter so I can't escape'._

"Jungkook!", Jimin berteriak sembari menyebrangi lorong _museum_ , bernapas dengan tidak stabil. Jimin terengah engah, meremas kedua lututnya dan membungkuk kelelahan. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Jungkook atau siapa pun di sekeliling bangunan. Semuanya kosong, tak berpenghuni.

Jimin bergidik ngeri ketika ia menyadari bahwa aura _museum_ bertambah gelap, atmosfir menjadi mencekam. Seperti Jimin tersedot dari dunianya dan terdampar di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan.

 _The evil world I no longer want to deal with_.

Jimin membuka sebuah pintu bergaris garis dengan cakaran liar, menelan ludah ketika asap kehijauan menguar masuk dari lubang ventilasi. Jimin merasakan dadanya sesak ketika ia menghirup _Absinthe_ ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

Kepalanya berputar seketika, telingnya berdenging, semuanya terlihat bergetar dengan bercak dan spektrum warna yang bercampur menjadi satu. Jimin berusaha bernapas, menyadari kehadiran seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah lingkaran asap.

Ia mengenakan kemja biru tua dengan bordir keemasan, rambutnya yang kelam senada dengan _obsidian_ dingin yang menguliti Jimin dengan keinginan untuk menyiksa, membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Jimin merangsek mundur namun pintu dibelakangnya membanting tertutup. Jimin berteriak kaget, menggedor gedor pintu dengan panik, jantungnya berdebaran liar ketika langkah kaki itu mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Tolong!", Jimin menjerit, mendengar tawa dingin yang makin mendekat kepadanya.

"K‒Kumohon, tolong!", tubuh Jimin bergetaran hebat ketika ia terpaksa berputar.

Min Yoongi menggenggam penutup mata di kedua tangan, menatap wajah ketakutan Jimin dengan kepuasan yang membuat bibirnya menyeringai lebar. "Kemarilah, Park Jimin", Jimin menggeleng liar ketika suara dingin Yoongi merasuki telinganya.

"Kemarilah dan aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. Semua hawa napsu dan gairah yang kau rasakan".

"T‒Tidak", Jimin mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan jemari yang kebas, berusaha menariknya tapi pintu itu bergeming beku. "T‒Tolong aku, k‒kumohon", suara Jimin berubah menjadi isakan lirih ketika Yoongi mengusap lehernya.

"Kau menginginkannya, ne, Jimin?", Yoongi berbisik rendah. "Kau menginginkan Jungkook menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya?". Jimin menggeleng kuat, terengah ketika Yoongi menutup kedua matanya dengan ikatan yang kencang.

Kegelapan pun menyambut.

Yoongi tertawa dingin. "Jeon Jungkook adalah milikmu. Kau harus merebut apa yang sudah menjadi hakmu". Jimin menjerit ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, berlutut dengan asap _Absinthe_ yang merasuki pikiran kacaunya.

Jimin memberontak liar, semuanya gelap, ia meraih raih namun hanya udara kosong yang dapat dicapainya. Jimin merintih ketakutan, bergetar pada kedua lututnya ketika langkah kaki itu mengelilingi Jimin dengan perlahan.

Jimin bangkit dengan kedua tungkai yang bergetar, ia meraih dan berlari sekuat tenaga, namun sesuatu kembali menariknya jatuh. Jimin terisak isak penuh dengan teror, tali penutup matanya terikat kencang pada gagang pintu, tidak membiarkan Jimin melarikan diri dari hasrat dan godaan yang mulai merasukinya.

"Kerahkanlah napsumu kepadanya, Jimin. Dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan".

Jimin tidak berdaya, tidak bisa melawan gairah dan pikiran menjijikkan yang mulai membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Min Yoongi mengusap bibir Jimin yang mengerang kecil, Jimin menggeleng takut, berusaha menolak. "J‒Jungkook", ia menangis ketika Yoongi meremas kedua tangannya. "J‒Jungkook, _please!_ ", Jimin berteriak keras hingga suaranya bergetar ke sepenjuru dinding.

Suara Yoongi mencekik Jimin, merusak benaknya, mencabik cabiknya dan nyaris membuatnya gila. Ia tidak akan bertahan, ia tidak akan bisa menolak penawaran yang begitu menggiurkan. Kalau memang ia mampu memiliki Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa ia perlu berkata 'tidak?'

 _I am addicted to the prison that is you._ []


	2. Chapter 2

**Part terakhir yang chap 1 aku pindah kesini, mianhae chap ini pendek karna aku bingung mau masukkin apalagi. maaf juga kalo kurang jelas ya plotnya**

 **Happy reading!**

 _'Do not be overcome by evil but overcome evil with good'_

Jungkook terikat pada tali yang menggantungnya dari langit langit, bujukan yang merasuki pikiran jernihnya, menghilangkan daya pikirnya detik demi detik. Kim Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook yang memejamkan mata, bibirnya terbuka dengan lirihan kecil ketika tali itu menyayat kulitnya semakin dalam.

"Rasa sakit akan memberimu kepuasan, Jungkook", Taehyung berbisik rendah. "Dan kau akan memintaku untuk tidak pernah berhenti", Jungkook berteriak ketika Taehyung menarik talinya semakin kencang, menjerat leher Jungkook yang sudah membiru. Ia tersengal sengal, berusaha bernapas di antara rasa sakit yang menggilas tulang belulangnya.

"A‒Andwae", Jungkook terisak ketika Taehyung melumat bibirnya, sembari membiarkan tubuh Jungkook terayun tak berdaya seperti seorang mangsa yang nyaris kehabisan darah. "Andwaeyo", Jungkook mendesah kecil ketika Taehyung mengecup lehernya sensual, mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Jungkook berteriak lirih ketika Taehyung menggigit lehernya, memberikan tubuhnya hantaran rasa panas, membuatnya gemetaran diantara tali yang mengikat titik sensitifnya. "H‒Hajiman!", Jungkook menangis keras, berjengit ngeri ketika lidah Taehyung bermain di tulang selangkanya.

"A‒Ah! Jaebal!", Jungkook mendesah sakit ketika Taehyung menarik tali yang meremas tubuh Jungkook, membuatnya terjerat dengan rasa puas yang berusaha disingkirkannya. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, ia tidak menginginkannya lagi!

Jung Hoseok melihat dari kejauhan ketika jemari Taehyung menghisapi tubuh Jungkook, menarik lepas kemeja Jungkook yang menutupi dada sampai ke ujung perutnya. Hoseok mengangkat busur dan melesakkan panah, menarik dengan kuat.

 _For You will make them turn their back, You will aim with Your bowstrings at their faces._

Hoseok melepas anak panah yang memelesat di udara, berdesing dan berputar putar hingga menyayat lengan pria yang berteriak kesakitan. Taehyung merangsek mundur ketika Hoseok mendekat, memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh Jungkook dengan anak panahnya.

Tubuh Jungkook terjatuh pada pundak Hoseok dengan lemas, napasnya lirih dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat. "Pergi", Hoseok menatap tajam pria yang menggeram, melenyapkan dirinya di dalam bayang bayang _museum_ sebelum berlari menjauh.

Jungkook merintih lirih di bawah pelukannya.

Hoseok pun mendekap Jungkook seperti Michelangelo's _Pieta_. Patung Virgin Mary yang merengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa Yesus Kristus yang di salib hingga hembusan napas terakhir.

Membebaskan Yesus dari penyaliban yang menghantarkannya pada kematian.

Hoseok merengkuh kepala Jungkook yang terengah kesakitan, berusaha menyadarkan pria yang terluka di berbagai bagian tubuh. Bekas tambang membengkak di sekitar leher Jungkook.

"Tidak apa apa", Hoseok berbisik lembut. "Kau akan baik baik saja".

 _When there is evil, there will always be good._

Jung Hoseok telah terseret ke dalam dunia yang penuh dengan kekejaman. Tapi ia akan bebas, ia akan membebaskan pria yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di dalam dekapannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan _mereka_ merasukinya dengan godaan dan hasrat.

Ia tidak akan melepaskan Jungkook.

 _Even though I walk through the darkest alley, I will fear no evil._

 _For you are with me_.

•

•

•

 _'Kiss me on the lips, lips. This is a secret between the two of us'_

Seokjin bernapas dengan berat, merasakan tangan yang meremas lehernya, memaksanya untuk menenggak cairan _Absinthe_ yang terasa sangat panas dan membakar. Seokjin terengah lemas, berusaha memberontak dari cengkeraman pria yang menyeringai dengan pandangan penuh hasrat dan napsu, terbutakan oleh gairah.

"H‒Hentikan", Seokjin menampik gelas _Absinthe_ yang pecah berkeping keping di lantai _museum_. Kim Namjoon tersenyum, mengusap leher Seokjin yang memundurkan langkah takut. Jari jemari pria itu berbekas luka, seperti ia telah menyakiti seseorang dan melakukan banyak dosa tak termaafkan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, Kim Seokjin", ujar Namjoon sembari mengusapkan jemarinya pada cairan _Absinthe_ yang menyebar di lantai, menjilatnya seperti binatang rakus yang kelaparan. Namun, mencicipi _Absinthe_ sama saja dengan meminum air laut.

Kau justru akan merasa semakin haus.

"Adikmu tidak akan selamat", Namjoon menyeringai ketika wajah Seokjin memucat dengan kilas rasa takut. Tidak ada yang lebih Seokjin sayangi daripada Jungkook, tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya.

"Dimana adikku?!", Seokjin berteriak lirih.

"Tersesat. Tersiksa. Terjerumus ke dalam hawa dan napsu", Namjoon tertawa rendah. "Siapa yang bisa menolak godaan seperti ini, Kim Seokjin?". Seokjin menggeleng ketika Namjoon mendekatinya dengan wajah bergairah.

"Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini", Seokjin menyuara bergetar. "Aku hanya menginginkan adikku". Kim Namjoon merengkuh wajah Seokjin yang memekik takut, mendorong dadanya secepat mungkin.

"Dapat kupastikan Jungkook akan selamat", Namjoon menyeringai lebar. "Jika kau memberiku apa yang kuinginkan".

Seokjin membeku ketika Namjoon menyentuh bibirnya, perlahan, begitu menyiksa.

 _"Let me taste you_ ".

Seokjin membayangkan Jungkook yang menangis, sendirian, mencari dirinya penuh dengan rasa takut. Bagaimana kalau _mereka_ menyakitinya? Bagaimana kalau Jungkook tidak bisa menolak godaan di dunia ini?

" _Kiss me on the lips_ ", Namjoon berbisik rendah. " _Deeper, and deeper_ ".

Seokjin merasakan jantungnya berdebaran liar, jemarinya bergetar ketika ia merengkuh wajah Namjoon perlahan. Sebuah dosa yang tidak terelakkan, Seokjin akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun, ia akan melakukan semuanya demi Jungkook.

Meskipun ia yang harus membayarnya.

Kim Seokjin melesakkan bibirnya pada bibir Namjoon yang mendesah puas, melumatnya dengan rasa sakit, perlahan, menahan isak tangis yang nyaris pecah. Seokjin merasakan _Absinthe_ yang mengalir pada tubuhnya, menyetrum otaknya dengan panas dan gairah.

 _Hold me tight and shake me._

Seokjin mencium makin dalam.

 _So I'll be unconscious._

Seokjin terjatuh dengan mata terpejam ketika _Absinthe_ mengaliri darahnya seperti racun, melumpuhkan pikiran jernihnya yang mulai hilang. Kim Namjoon tertawa dingin, mengusap wajah Seokjin yang pucat, bibirnya yang terengah lemah.

Seokjin bernapas berat ketika merasakan tubuh Namjoon berada di atasnya, tangan pria yang mulai melepas pakaian Seokjin dengan rasa lapar. Seperti _The Last Supper_ karya Da Vinci. 'Jamuan' terakhir sebelum penyaliban Yesus.

Seokjin merintih sakit ketika kelontangan sabuk Namjoon terjatuh di lantai, kejantanan pria yang mendesak miliknya secara paksa. Seokjin memberontak kuat namun pria yang berada di atasnya justru menggerayang semakin liar.

Merayap di atas tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang dipenuhi oleh kepuasan.

Seokjin terengah kaget ketika teriakan mendendang seperti pecahan kaca di sekelilingnya, menghancurkan refleksi Namjoon yang memundurkan langkah dengan teriakan sakit. Sebuah anak panah melesat diantara mereka, membebaskan Seokjin dari binatang buas yang nyaris memangsanya habis.

Seokjin berpaling kalut, melihat seorang pria dengan rambut oranye cerah, melesakkan anak panah kedua pada busur emasnya yang berkilauan seperti cahaya bintang.

 _God answer when you least expect it._

Pandangan Seokjin mengabur ketika pria itu menatapnya dengan lirih, mendekatinya sebelum telinga Seokjin berdenging dan cairan _Absinthe_ kembali membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

•

•

•

Park Jimin berteriak lemah, tidak dapat melihat ke sekelilingnya, hanya kegelapan dan hasrat yang menjalari tubuh lemasnya. Ia seperti seorang budak yang dikendalikan oleh hawa dan napsu. Gairah yang menyeretnya kedalam kemungkaran dan dosa.

"J‒Jungkook!", Jimin mengerang kecil, merasakan tangan Yoongi yang mengusap bibirnya pelan. "Jungkook, _help me!_ ", Jimin terisak kecil, ingin melihat pria yang dikasihinya lebih dari apa pun.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya, Park Jimin", Yoongi berbisik rendah. "Kau akan mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook sepenuhnya. Hanya untuk dirimu sendiri".

Jimin mematung ketika langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, diikuti dengan napas tersengal sengal seorang pria. Jeon Jungkook mengerang kecil, berusaha membuka pintu bercakar yang berada di tengah _museum_. Ia mendengar jeritan Jimin, teriakan tak berdaya yang mengiris hatinya.

"J‒Jimin?!", Jungkook menarik paksa pintu yang membanting terbuka, membeku ketika melihat Jimin yang berlutut dengan penutup mata mengelilingi kepalanya. Seorang pria berwajah pucat tersenyum dingin, mengusap wajah Jimin yang bernapas kasar.

"J‒Jiminie?", Jungkook hendak mendekat namun Jimin terengah engah dengan napas yang berat, suaranya terdengar begitu parau seperti binatang yang tersiksa. "…Jungkook".

 _I cannot worship anyone else beside you._

Jimin bangkit dengan tubuh yang goyah.

 _I knowingly drank from the poisoned chalice._

Min Yoongi melepas ikatan penutup mata Jimin yang tertahan di kenop pintu, mengundang erangan lirih dari bibir Park Jimin yang bernapas lapar. "J‒Jimin?", Jungkook memundurkan langkah ketika Jimin mendekatinya.

 _Because you're too sweet_

Jungkook berteriak ketika Jimin menubruknya dengan keras. Jimin bernapas kasar, menyobek kemeja Jungkook yang menjerit ketakutan. Seperti apel yang berisi racun, Park Jimin menggigit leher Jungkook yang menangis pedih. Rasa lapar, hawa napsu, semuanya membuat Park Jimin melumat makin liar.

 _I want you a lot, a lot, a lot_

Min Yoongi tertawa dingin ketika Jimin mengoyak seluruh pakaian Jungkook, bernapas liar ketika jemarinya menyentuh tubuh pria yang menggeliat ketakutan. Seperti memakan buah dosa yang memberinya kepuasan dan nikmat.

"J‒Jimin!", Jungkook terisak isak ketika gigi Jimin terbenam pada kulitnya, darahnya mengalir turun ketika gigitan itu bertambah keras.

Jungkook hanya mampu menangis ketika rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya, gerakan Jimin yang mendorong masuk miliknya dan merampas kesucian Jungkook. Seperti Eve yang tergoda dengan Adam untuk melakukan dosa terbesar, membuat mereka terusir dari surga.

 _I can't reject anyway!_

Jimin meremas seluruh tubuh Jungkook.

 _I can't escape anymore!_

Jimin menghabisi tubuh Jungkook yang terkapar dengan air mata mengalir, tersenyum lebar ketika ia kembali menikmati dosa yang memberinya segala kepuasan. Semuanya begitu nikmat, semuanya begitu menyenangkan!

 _I want you a lot, a lot, a lot_

•

•

•

Jung Hoseok terduduk membelakangi patung Virgin Mary yang mendekap Yesus di dalam riak air. _Absinthe_ mengalir dari bola mata Mary yang terlihat kesakitan. Perlahan, tubuh Yesus pun hancur berkeping keping, termakan oleh dosa yang tidak termaafkan.

Hoseok berteriak, menyemburkan aliran air dengan jerit frustasi, menyebabkan riak air berciptratan seperti hujan asam, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jimin. Ia telah gagal menghindarkannya dari hawa dan napsu.

Dan sekarang Jungkook telah terbawa bersamanya.

Jung Hoseok membiarkan lututnya terjatuh ke dalam air sedingin es, warna merah dan hijau berkilasan di sekelilingnya, menandakan dunia yang bertambah gelap dan hancur. Tugas Hoseok hanya satu, melindungi mereka dari godaan hawa dan napsu.

Menuntun mereka untuk keluar dari dunia yang penuh kejahatan.

Namun, harapan itu sudah hilang, bersama dengan Park Jimin yang memakan _'buah dosa'_ dan Jungkook yang 'terusir dari surga'.[]


End file.
